


The Strongest Sidekick!

by Steamy



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/M, Glory Hole, Rough Sex, from behind, stuckage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamy/pseuds/Steamy
Summary: Wandering far from the lands of Gensokyo while chasing a frog, the strong Ice Fairy smashes herself stuck into a wall. In such a foreign land, a passerby sees the fairy in need and decides to help out in his own way.
Relationships: Male Reader (Anon) | Cirno
Kudos: 14





	The Strongest Sidekick!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Cirno! I usually add notes in the end, but I figured that if things start off with or focus on rape-like scenarios, then I'd best warn the readers earlier on! And the former applies to this here piece, so turn around if it makes you feel uncomfortable! That said, I wanted to do something for Cirno's birthday, which is...today! I was without internet for a bit, so doing spellchecks and what not was somewhat difficult... Anyway, Cirno's my favorite Touhou wife--uh, character, and I'm happy to finally get a chance to write about her! She's so tiny, so hyper, and...a little small-brained, but lovable nonetheless! Happy birthday, you cute little thing!

Hippity, hoppity, hop. The amphibian hopped along the ground as if its life depended on it---and it did! The bouncy creature desperately hopped left and right in a zig-zag pattern to avoid the sub-zero bursts of cold, frost-inducing winds and hail of icicles being shot from the tiny fairy, who laughed at the poor green traveller. "Ahahaha! You can't run forever! I'm gonna make you into a frogsicle!" Her taunting words made the struck more fear into the frog's heart and made it hop even faster. Cirno was impressed; it was surprisingly agile if it could keep from being frozen up until this point. Or, perhaps, could it be that her accuracy and speed weren't up to par for someone that bragged about being the strongest? _No! It's the frog that's wrong!_

She didn't know where she was, nor how this chase led her in this weird, bizarre land. She wasn't in Gensyoko anymore, that's for sure. But that didn't matter too much to the Ice Fairy; she just wanted to put that frog on ice, no matter what it took. And she found herself certain that she would with her next attack. She aimed her fingers forward, conjuring sickles of ice from her fingertips. Little reticles in her eyes made of the number nine closed in on each other, locking onto the poor frog like a killer robot. "You're mine, froggy!!" She was just a second away from preparing the deciding blow until... ** _Smash!_ **Cirno's head went straight through a brick wall in an alleyway, and the rest of her upper body with it. Her eyes were replaced with rotating swirls as she let her head dangle from her neck. The Frog, who took the opportunity to make a mighty leap up from under and far over the stuck girl, landed in front of her, stood on its hind legs, and stuck its long, wet tongue out at the girl before squatting down and hopping away from the unconscious fairy.

Eventually, though, her blue eyes started to open again. "Huh...? What happened...?" She looked around for just a bit when it call came back to her. "Oh yeah! That ugly frog! I gotta put it on ice!" She attempted to fly, but it was no good; her arms were glued between the insides of the wall and her own little sides. "Nngh...Stuck!" She kept attempting to squirm out of it, but it was no use. The only thing that it managed to do was catch the attention of the girl stuck in a wall and shaking her butt. Her dress moved around so much that it failed to hide the white bloomers beneath it, the sight of which sparked a perverted curiosity to the spectator. He walked towards the girl that unintentionally teased him, flashing those bloomers of hers constantly. As he got closer, the sounds of his footsteps became more noticeable. "Is...someone there?" Cirno grinned wide, her blue eyes suddenly filled with hope.

"Perfect! You there! Help me get unstuck so I can go hunt down that frog and make it a cold pop!" The man didn't know what the girl was talking about, but one thing was for certain: he wanted her. His hands traversed into Cirno's dress, placing themselves onto those surprisingly plump buttocks covered by the white underwear. She squeaked at the touch, then looked back at the wall. "That's...a weird way to grab onto someone you're tryin' to get outta a hole, you know?" She couldn't help but blush, though. She didn't completely hate having her butt being grabbed like that. Her faced only managed to redden more when he felt those hands explore her tush, his palms circling along it as his fingers pushed into those fairy buttocks. "Well, whatever! You're ready now, so just pull!"

And pull he did. He motioned his hands over to the sides of her bloomers, then pulled them down quickly. "Eh...?" The breeze down there suddenly felt unpleasantly chill, even for her. "W-What the heck do you think you're doin'?! That's not what I meant!" She shook her now bare little tush more intensely, something that aroused the man to his apex of lust. Her behind was as smooth and white as the rest of her body, and was even a bit defined; not massive, but just plump enough for him to enjoy dipping his fingers into. “My butt’s all out in the open now! Are you tryin’ to prank the master of pranks?! W-Well, it ain’t workin’! …I think!” She was so busy trying to struggle to get out of that hole she made that she didn’t hear the sound of the man unzipping his pants and pulling out that hot, stiff penis of his. “Yeah! It definitely ain’t! Now get me outta here! Right now! The strongest demands it!” Cirno tried to yank herself forward through the hole when she felt something hard smack and throb against that oddly big butt of hers. “Huh? What the heck is that? That feels a bit different from a hand…” She started to make a string of guesses as he slowly guided his tip over to her folds. “Is it a tail? A horn? It kind of feels like a hammer. Are you gonna swing a hammer on my behind and pop me out? Ain’t that gonna hur---Gyah!!!” Cirno screamed as she felt his tip penetrate her little pussy. Said scream would get even louder when more of his inches started to push inside of her. The pain was, needless to say, notable; it was as if she were being torn open. “O-Ow! T-This…is worse than a hammer…!”

Despite her complaints, the male began to move his hips forward slowly, lunging his penis back and forth in her walls. He gripped onto her buttocks, which tended to slightly wobble with each thrust he made towards her. The temperature of the fairy cheeks were surprisingly cool, though each movement his cock made through that hot, tight tunnel ever so gradually made them hotter. The girl's moans and whimpers only got louder, and she swung those little legs against him “Ah! Hey! Give it a rest, will ‘ya? Pull that out, whatever ‘ya put in there!” Cirno moaned as she felt her pussy get rammed by the large rod shifting about in her pussy, her walls getting all the more molded into the form of his cock. Though his actions were slow, they were somewhat rough, and therefore inflicted just a bit of lingering pain on her. “Ow! Owie! Hey!” Her hands, which were still sticking out from the other end, tried to conjure ice to stop the man, but her concentration on the magic was being drowned out by the pain she was feeling, a pain that was blending with a slowly rising pleasure. “This hurts! This…hurts…This…hurts…?”

Soon enough, the pain diminished, and her legs stopped kicking. The dick spearing into her pussy from behind no longer caused any form of agony. In fact, this was starting to feel better than it did several minutes ago! Was this some kind of magic of the foreign land she stumbled upon? “This…hurts…really good!” Cirno squealed as the lips on her blushing face formed a smile. “Don’t stop! Keep pushin’ that in me, whatever it is!” The slightly chilly butt that his fingers sunk into continued to heat up into a temperature that was pleasantly warm, and she found her pussy starting to leak its juices around the stranger’s sex. The fluid was clear, but also cool like water in an icy lake. “Ha...Are you tryin’ push me out by doing this? It feels weird,” she noted, “but it feels good, too! So don’t you dare stop, even if you push me outta here!” Her words must have been like a challenge to the man thrusting into her snatch, because he suddenly moved faster, plunging his rod with more speed into her pussy as he moved his hands to her hips, letting his fingers sink into her sides. The thrusting got so rough that one of her baby doll shoes fell off. Her toes curled in her tiny socks as his dick continued its relentless assault on her pussy. Cirno bit her lip to hold in her moans---if she cried from something like this, then that would mean she was weak! “I’m…tough! I…won’t lose to anyone! I’m the strongest! I’m…I’m…!” Her pupils zipped up to the top of her eyes as he dug deep into her with his meaty rod. “I’m in love! I love this so much!” Her lustful moans mixed with the sound of his hips smacking her butt, which was as hot as her snatch. Her insides firmly gripped around his rod as the head of it moved into her depths and pushed against her most fragile, kissing her cervix as if it were its girlfriend. “D...Deep! Whatever that thing is, it’s deep!”

But this wasn’t a protest. No, no, she was absolutely basking in her pussy getting turned to mush by the man. Her mouth unleashed moans like a choir of lust-driven angels, and her folds squeezed that rod tighter as it continued making its way through her. “K-Keep doin’ it..! Keep pushing inside me until I slip!! Keep pushing inside me ‘til after I slip!! Keep goin’!!” begged the Ice Fairy, who was responded with a flurry of desperate, quick thrusts that pushed harder into her core. Like ice in a volcano, Cirno’s practically melted, her insides rapidly reaching a boiling point of pleasure that continued to expand with each powerful pound his dick landed into her. His hands reached down to her ass again. This time, though, the heat of her bottom when he let his fingers press into her bottom cheeks were a lot more comparable to hot laundry, which managed to compliment the smooth texture of her flesh perfectly. Too perfectly, almost, since the feeling of it along with the way her little pussy squeezed around his deep-hitting member pushed him closer to the peak of his limits. “S…Something weird’s happenin’ to me, but don’t ‘ya dare stop!”

The already loud smacking sounds of his hips crashing into her butt only managed to get louder with his increasing speed. Like a mole eager to dig to the center of the Earth, the man’s rod violently tore into her inner makings, her poor depths being the one igniting every spark of pleasure that snuffed out any complaints, defiance, or otherwise notable objections her mind had in contrast to the wonderful phenomena of intense bliss her body felt all over. Her tiny body overflowed with pleasure, and she felt a deep-buried sensation tense up more and more within her.

The two sexes were in unison; his cock slid all the way into the fairy, and unleashed its flurry of thick, white-hot cum into her little trenches, melting her cunt from the inside out. She moaned in absolute pleasure as she felt the fiery seed fire off into her, each round making her body jolt just a little bit. Despite representing ice, she could only feel pure ecstasy from having her insides painted white, and responded to the male’s climax with her own. Her folds constricted around his shaft for dear life, and her pussy gushed out its cool, clear juices that ran down the pulsating member’s length down to the balls hanging from it. The chill of her liquid didn’t stop his dick from pumping the semen into her, though. He pushed his hips further towards her to make sure his rod filled her entirely. Then… ** _Pop!_**

The rough romp combined with a push of his hips slipped Cirno off of the man’s dick, leaving it covered in her liquids and some of his own seed, and out the other end of the wall. “Huh? I’m out---!” She fell head-first onto the ground with a notable _bonk_ noise, as if her skull was so empty that it was practically hollow. The seed that was pumped into those soaked nethers began to flow out of her cunt and run down her bottom. She didn’t move at all, not even a twitch. As fate would have it, taking a heavy blow to the head right after getting fucked like a dog is a good way to fall unconscious.

The male whistled as he stepped into his home, kicking off his shoes by the front door before locking it closed. His belly rumbled, and he recalled that it had been quite some time since he had eaten. He held onto his stomach gently, and then noticed that his fly was still down. He reached down to the zipper before shivering; there was a lingering cold that he thought would have gone away by now. For some reason, though, he didn’t mind too much. After all, it was a perfect reminder of the greatest sex he had ever had. He took off his pants, leaving them on the ground as he started to stroll to the kitchen. He moved his hand to a light switch and flicked it on. It was time to eat.

“I found you!!” A familiar voice rang from out of the man’s window. A second later, a familiar girl dressed in blue broke through the glass, though she found herself meeting a less-than-gentle crash landing onto floor face-first. That blue, beautiful hair. The perfect love-making height. And, of course, the lack of a doll shoe that should have accompanied her left foot. No doubt about it; this was the fairy the man found in the alley. Was she here for revenge?

She quickly got up on her feet, though she found herself nearly falling over, her shoeless foot lifting behind her before she stood firmly on both of her legs. She pointed to the man with puffy cheeks. “You! I found you!” Seeing her blue eyes full of anger, the male felt nervous about what was going to happen to him. The drops of sweat rushing down his face made it clear. “You’re that person...who dropped me on the head!” The man was silent, almost as if he had turned to stone at the way her mind seemed to have been taking things. “You dropped me on my head, and now I’ve got a big ol’ bump on it!” She reached into her hair, pulling some of it aside to show a now apparent bump that hid beneath the sky-colored hair of hers. “It really hurt, and I’ve come back to bump your head for revenge!” The male bowed slightly, out of sorriness and confusion.

“…But you also helped me get out of that hole. And you made me feel really, really good…” Cirno’s cheeks went pink as she looked down to the floor. She lowered her arm, holding her hands in front of her while she shifted her body side to side slightly. “I dunno what you did, but it was fun. And I really liked it. So…” Putting her hands on her hips, she looked up at the man. “You’re gonna be my sidekick!That’s right! The sidekick of the strongest! The strongest sidekick!” The look on his face practically asked an entire quiz’s worth of questions, but Cirno was too busy nodding at how good this idea was. “Mmhm! You’re gonna help me out in a whole ton of ways!”

She stopped her nodding, then began to lie onto the ground. “Starting with this…” She lifted up her blue dress. Unlike earlier, though, there was no bloomers or undergarments to be found. She was bottomless, and her little mounds were on display immediately for the man. Furthermore, the pussy was already as moist as dew-kissed grass; she was ready for it---whatever _it_ was to her. “Hurry up and put that thing in me again! That tail, or horn, or whatever it is!” She had an excited smile on her face as her fingers moved to her lower lips, spreading them apart for the man who had already pulled down his briefs, showing the bare, naked erection that throbbed from his legs. Cirno’s eyes widened at the sight of the human’s penis. “That’s..That’s the thing that was inside of me? It looks like a big ol’ cobra!” Her excitement only got stronger as he made his way towards her. Finally, he did it again; he pushed that hard dick back into that chute of hers, and that feeling of joy filled her body in every sense of the word.


End file.
